


Forever

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Ianto go to a bar. <br/>Jack flirts with someone.<br/>Ianto gets mad.<br/>Ianto kisses Owen.<br/>Jack gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story on my CPU from 2013 (way before I joined this site).   
> It's one of the less embarrassing ones I've never posted.   
> If the quality is poor, I blame it on the fact that I was two years younger when I wrote this.  
> Janto OTP <3

It had been a relatively quiet afternoon for the Torchwood team, so Jack suggested they all go to the pub as a sort of break. 

Owen and Gwen were both relatively quick to agree. Tosh didn't seem particularly interested but when she heard that Owen and Gwen were going she agreed. Ianto, however, was a different story altogether. 

**  
"Come oooonnnnn Ianto." Jack whined "It'll be fun!" 

Ianto sighed and stopped avoiding Jack's pout by pretending to make a coffee by fiddling with the levers. "Why do I have to go?" 

"Because I'm the boss." Jack responded quickly, then took a slow, drawn out step into Ianto's personal space so they were nose to nose "I'm your boss..." He emphasized the word 'boss' by slipping both arms around and behind Ianto and squeezing his butt cheeks together before pulling them apart again. 

"That's definitely harassment, sir." He drew out the word 'sir' because he knew Jack loved hearing him say it with his 'welsh vowels' as Jack put it. 

Jack growled "Tease!" 

Ianto smirked "Okay fine, I'll come." 

Jack took advantage of his unfortunate choice of words and stepped a little closer to Ianto so he could press his mouth comfortably to Ianto's ear. "Would you like me to help you come?" 

The answer was clear sometime between when they kissed a few seconds later and when they re-emerged from Jack's bunker half an hour later. Shouting "Let's go!"   
** 

All in all the night was nice. The pub was unnaturally roomy for this time, with only a dozen or so people milling around other than themselves. But Jack was all too quick to ditch Ianto and talk to a man who looked strangely like Hugh Jackman. 

The other three team members had noticed his discomfort but didn't quite know what to do. 

"Do you want to take off?" Gwen asked "I'm sure we could convince him that you're not feeling well or something..." 

Ianto smiled at her but the sadness was still evident in his eyes "Thanks, but I'm fine." He cushioned his head on the hard back of the booth "We aren't a couple. Jack hates commitment... I really thought he had changed after he came back... I guess I was just fooling myself..." Ianto kept talking but he was mumbling so quietly that no-one could hear him. 

They all looked up when Jack let out an uproarious laugh and whispered something in the man's ear, getting a devlish grin in return. 

Owen frowned and handed Ianto another shot, which he downed more easily than Owen would have thought possible. This talent had to be explored... 

[][][][][] 

A dozen shots of various drinks later, Ianto's eyes were drooping and swaying around. 

Owen, who had had about half the amount that Ianto had had, was giggling uncontrollably. Gwen and Tosh just looked on in amusement. 

"You can really hold your liquor, tea boy." Owen slurred out 

"Only when I'm stressed." Ianto said in his usual, professional, tone. 

Owen tried giving him a sorrowful glance, but he instead managed to go cross-eyed. "He doesn't deserve you." Owen blurted out pointing an accusing finger at Ianto. 

Ianto blushed at the very... very rare compliment from Owen. Tosh and Gwen seemed to just be invisible to the pair so they continued watching sympathetically. 

"I mean it, Ia-" he thought for a second to recall the Welshman's name "Ianto. I can barely put up with his shit when we're saving the world. Yet you can deal with his horrible personality like its nothing." He leaned closer to Ianto and whispered "You're the real Captain." 

They stared at eachother for a moment before, in a simultaneous movement, Ianto had lay down across their side of the booth and Owen was making out with him from on top of him. The girls gaped in such a massive shock that they couldn't even laugh at the obscene moans coming from both men. 

Jack looked back over from where he had been flirting with the man and saw Ianto and Owen making out. 

"Excuse me." He said to the man through gritted teeth and stormed over to the booth where both girls had paled in astonishment whereas the men were groping anything they could get a hand on. 

"What the fuck is this?" Jack yelled, causing the few people left who hadn't noticed to look over at the scene. 

They both sat up in one movement and disconnected themselves from each-other. 

Ianto was so red that he was either blushing or furious... Or both... "Jack: Owen has said nicer things to me tonight than you have in the few years I've known you. I-" 

Jack interrupted "I always say you're hot..." 

Ianto stood up angrily and stepped over the drunk Owen that had slipped out of the chair "You only ever say that went you want to shag me." Jack went to interrupt again but Ianto kept talking "No, Jack, I'm sick of just being a warm body in your bed." His voice was calm and at its normal volume but the anger in it was impossible to miss. "We had sex 10 minutes before we came here and the first thing you did when we arrived was went to go chat up Hugh Jackman over there." He pointed an accusing finger at the man who was slowly sneaking out of the bar. "I'm going home." He turned and took a step towards the exit but then Jack grabbed onto his wrist so tightly his nails were digging into Ianto's skin. 

"No." He said. 

Ianto turned around, noticing that everyone in the bar and some people hovering by the doors were now watching them "No?" 

"I lo-... I really like you Ianto..." That was all Jack said, Ianto waited for him to add more but he just shrugged like it wasn't his problem 

Ianto sighed defeatedly... He shouldn't have expected so much... This was going nowhere anyway... "I'm-" he cut himself off, Jack taking the internal argument as a good sign and releasing his grip on Ianto's arm to reach for his face "I'm breaking up with you." 

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and for a long time after Ianto had walked out and the girls had helped take Owen home, his hand was still frozen there. Reaching out for the welshman as though he would return and they would be together forever. 

He hated that word: Forever. So foreboding... That is broken Forever... You will live Forever... Ianto is gone Forever...


End file.
